Snub TV
Snub TV (also known as simply Snub) was an alternative culture television programme that ran from 1987 to 1989. The original programme, while made in the UK, was developed by American producer Fran Duffy and aired as part of the American Night Flight variety show. In 1989-1991 a UK version aired for three seasons on the BBC, and was syndicated to the pan-European TV channel Super Channel. Snub's main focus was on documenting indie musical groups with the UK version putting an emphasis on the indie and underground music scene in the UK during the rise of Madchester. The British series also featured other acts such as comedians. Snub TV has been credited with giving many then-new bands and musical acts initial and extra exposure to the major music business circles. Links To Peel Peel was interviewed on the first episode of Snub TV in 1987, broadcast in America and was a fan of the show, when shown in the UK between 1989 and 1991. He would mention it several times on his radio programmes and sometimes would recommend listeners to record the programme. Despite being a fan of the show, Peel never appeared on the UK version of the programme itself. Mentioned In Shows ;1989 * 04 January 1989: Peel mentions the indie music television series Snub TV and says the House Of Love will appear on it. * 09 January 1989: Peel mentioned he enjoyed watching Snub TV on BBC2 especially the House Of Love who were featured in it. * 11 January 1989: Peel mentions that Fugazi were on the first episode of Snub TV. * 30 January 1989: Peel thought Dinosaur Jr were on Snub TV, which he did not see, but realised it was The Sundays that appeared. * 08 February 1989: Peel mentions that somebody from Snub TV told him that they were trying to get hold of Overlord X to appear on the programme. * 01 March 1989: Peel plays a track from DJ D-Zire, who he mentions was on Snub TV. * 06 March 1989: Peel mentioned he was offered to appear on Snub TV, but didn't do it at the last moment. * 28 March 1989: Peel mentioned if he had not seen Fatima Mansions on Snub TV, he would not have known they existed. ;1990 * 24 January 1990: Peel mentions Snub TV will have amongst others an interview with Mark E. Smith of The Fall and an exclusive video of Bill Is Dead on 5th February. * 07 February 1990: Peel recommends the listener to video the Breeders' appearance on Snub TV, and watch it after his programme. * 10 July 1990: Peel mentions the Snub TV Vol. 1 video and is surprised by a quote that he said mentioned on the sleeve. The quote is: "We should approach SNUB with the trace of a song on our lips and the infectious optimism of those purged with hyssop." See Also * Mostly Peel Spring 1989 * Peel Snubbed 1990 * Mainly Peel January 1991 External Links * Wikipedia * Facebook * IMDb Category:TV